Rio 3 (2020)/Tropes
Rio 3 is a 2020 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and directed by Carlos Saldanha. It is the sequel to the 2011 computer-animated film Rio and it's 2014 sequel, Rio 2. The film features Blu, his friends, and his family living their new life on the Amazon rainforest. The film was released internationally on October 23, 2020, and on November 13, 2020, in American theaters. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $500 million worldwide. Tropes Funny *Blu and his family chanting "Let the Birds Go!" for thirty four seconds at the final battle of the movie in order to plead Terrin to free the birds. Tearjerker Nightmare Fuel Awesome Awesome Music Quotes YMMV Radar Trivia *Billing Displacement: **Jesse Eisenberg and Anne Hathaway switch places so that Eisenberg is billed first for the first time in the Rio saga. **Meghan Trainor, Sia, and Kendrick Lamar appear at the top billing of the theatrical release poster, but not at the bottom. Western Animation *Action Prologue: Nigel has another plan to kill Blu. Blu and his friends battle him at the ruins. They kill him by pushing one of the pillars on Nigel, destroying the temple. *Ascended Extra: Fernando becomes a major character in Linda and Tulio's subplot, after having a cameo role in the second movie. *Big Bad: Terrin is the main antagonist of the movie and plots to kill Blu and rule the Amazon Rainforest. *Big Damn Heroes: Carla, Bia, and Tiago manage to evade and destroy Darrin's US Air Force jets by pushing a lever on the control panel at their house. *Big Fancy House: Blu, Jewel, and their kids (along with Rafael, Nico, Pedro and Luiz) moved into a massive jungle house before the movie's events. *Book Ends: Nigel gets killed two times. He gets crushed by a pillar at the Action Prologue and gets zapped by Terrin's magic when he sacrifices to save Blu. *The Calvary: At the climax of the movie, Blu's biographical family is called in by Blu for back up. Carla, Bia, and Tiago (via radio phone) arrive in order to call Blu. *Cloudcuckoolander: Sven, Terrin's henchman. *Creative Closing Credits: All of the characters do many different dances at the film's end credits. *Dance Party Ending: The movie ends with all of the protagonists dancing. *Demoted to Extra: Mimi, Roberto, Charlie, Gabi, and Felipe have a lot less to do in this movie. *Disney Death: Nigel gets killed by the ruins as a result for Blu and his friends crushing a pillar on him. But when Gabi digs him out, he wakes up and gets a personality similar to Blu's. *Easy Amnesia: Nigel suffers this after Blu pushes a pillar on his head. He gains his memories back at the film's climax as a result of Terrin throwing him against a wall. *The Eeyore: Michael (Blu's uncle) becomes this. But at the final fight, he smiles for the first time. *Face Heel Turn: Nigel gets his memories back, thanks to Darren who kidnapped him. *Final Battle: Blu leads a revolution (consisting of all of the heroes) against Darrin in order to turn against him. *Heel Face Turn: Darren, at the film's climax. *Heel Face Revolving Door: Nigel (suffering amnesia) apologizes to Blu for being mean to him. But at the film's climax, he gets his memories back and betrays Blu that he is working for Terrin. At the end of the movie, Nigel attempts to save Blu from Terrin's powers, but fails when he dies. *Heel Realization: When Sven hears "Let the Birds Go", he chants along with the protagonists. *Hope Spot: Blu and his family tell Darren to let the birds go. But he refuses to after they stop chanting. *Large Ham: Mostly in the film, Rafeal becomes this and shouts out words in some scenes. *The Napoleon: Thomas. *The Other Darrin: Jamie Foxx, will.i.am, and Bruno Mars are the only three actors to reprise their roles. *Shout-Out: In order to plead Darren to free the birds, Blu chants, "Please, let the Birds Go", which is a reference to the phrase, "Let My People Go!". *Signature Laugh: Terrin has one in the movie: "MWA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!". *Timeshifted Actor: The film takes place five years after the second movie. So Pedro, Nico, and Roberto already have accents.